1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wash basin drain structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional drain structure comprises a drain pipe (50), a lock ring (60), a plug (70), and a control assembly (80). The drain pipe (50) comprises a pipe connector (51) at one side thereof. The pipe connector (51) has a bushing (510) therein. The drain pipe (50) further comprises a gasket (52) on the body of the drain pipe (50) and a hexagon tightening nut (53) under the gasket (52). The plug (70) comprises a plug cover (71) at one end hereof, a stop ring (710) under the plug cover (71), and a through hole (72) at another end of the plug (70). The control assembly (80) comprises an action rod (81). The action rod (81) has a ball shaft (810) and a screw nut (82) at an inner end of the action rod (81). The drain pipe (50) is inserted out of the drain hole of the wash basin from bottom to top, and then locked by the lock ring (60). The gasket (52) of the drain pipe (50) is attached under the drain hole of the wash basin and tightened by the hexagon tightening nut (53) under the gasket (52), such that the wash basin and the drain pipe (52) are tightly connected to prevent water from leakage. The plug (70) is inserted in the drain pipe (50). The end of the action rod (81) of the control assembly (80) is inserted through the pipe connector (51) of the drain pipe (50), and the ball shaft (810) of the action rod (81) is slid in the pipe connector (51) and blocked by the bushing (510) of the pipe connector (51). The screw nut (82) of the action rod (81) is screwed to the pipe connector (51), so that the control assembly (80) acts like a lever with the ball shaft (810) as the fulcrum. When the action rod (81) is pulled upward to link the plug (70) to move downward, the stop ring (710) under the plug cover (71) of the plug (70) is to cover the opening of the drain pipe (50). When the action rod (81) is pressed downward to link the plug (70) to move upward, the water in the wash basin is discharged through the opening of the drain pipe (50). However, the conventional drain structure has some shortcomings:
1. Inconvenient to use: When the drain pipe is coupled to the wash basin, the drain pipe is inserted out of the drain hole of the wash basin from bottom to top and then locked by the lock ring from the top. The gasket of the drain pipe is attached under the drain hole of the wash basin and tightened by the hexagon tightening nut under the gasket. The end of the action rod of the control assembly must be aimed at the insertion hole of the plug, which is not easy for connection. It is inconvenient to use.
2. Difficult connection: When the drain pipe is coupled to the wash basin, the drain pipe is inserted out of the drain hole of the wash basin from bottom to top and then locked by the lock ring from the top. The gasket of the drain pipe is attached under the drain hole of the wash basin and tightened by the hexagon tightening nut under the gasket. The connection and assembly is complicated and difficult.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to provide these problems.